Tera
Were you looking for Tera's broken counterpart, Withered Tera from the second game? Or perhaps you were looking for Tera's newer model, Toy Tera from the second game? '' Tera is one of the antagonists in the FNaP series, so far appearing in four FNaP games: FNaP1, FNaPR, PR:TLE, and FNaP:UCN. Appearance Tera is identical to her Scratch appearance, just like the other Piconians. She's blue, with feather-like hair. She has eyes very similar to that of Pico, same goes for the mouth. She has a white stomach and face, as well as white on the tip of each of her hair. She has long arms and short legs as well. Behavior (FNaP1,FNaPR and Redux) Tera starts on the Show Stage with Pico and Nano (and Giga in FNAP1). She enters the Office through the left door and is active starting Night 1. '''Night 1' Tera is active on this night but doesn't move until well into 3AM (1AM in FNAP1). She moves every 20-33 seconds, and waits at the door for 20-65 seconds. She usually reaches the door at 4AM-5AM. If you fail to close the door in time, Tera will kill the player. Night 2-6 Tera moves offstage on 12AM, and moves faster each night, usually subtracting 2-5 seconds from the wait time each night. This also applies to the door wait time. Custom Night Tera's AI (wait time) can be customized on the Custom Night menu, from 0 (very slow, inactive on helloimfreddy's version) to 10 (very fast). Behavior (PR:TLE) Tera, each night, starts on the Stage with Pico and Nano. After going through the North Hall, Auditorium, and Birthday Room 1, she can take one of two paths. Path One: She stays on the first floor, specifically the left side of the first floor. The most common route in Path One is North Hall --> Center Hall --> Office 1, but she can sometimes talk into one of the two game rooms before resuming her common route to your office. '''Path Two: '''She ventures off into the second floor this time. The most common route for Path Two is North Hall --> North Hall 2nd Floor --> Center Hall 2nd Floor --> South Hall 2nd Floor --> Elevator --> Office 1. While wandering through every hallway, there's always a chance she can enter any of the nearby rooms in the hallway she's currently in. For the 2nd North Hall, she can sometimes go in Birthday Room 3, for the 2nd Floor Center Hall, she can sometimes go into the Laser Tag Arena, and for the South Hall 2nd Floor, she can sometimes go in the Elevator/Server Room. Once she goes down the elevator, she immediately goes to Office 1 next to your left door. After exiting Office 1, she can either go down the South Hall and enter via the front door, or she can appear on the left door, in that case she needs to be revealed by the light button, in similar fashion to the first FNAP. You must then have the Office 2 camera off and the lights in the room off. Tera will then walk up to the front door and open the door, as indicated by various sound effects. Once Tera closes the door, you are free to turn on the lights again. If she leaves Office 1, and you don't see her at the left door, immediately turn off the lights and have the Office 2 camera shut off. Tera, at the front door, makes these jiggling doorknob sounds before opening the door. Once the door opens, after a few seconds, she will go away, as indicated by the door shutting sound. Behavior (FNaP:UCN) Tera makes her fourth appearance in Five Nights at Pico's: Ultimate Custom Night. Here, she will attempt to enter the office via the left door, and you will need to shut it to send her away. Audio Tera's footsteps (FNAP1 Only, Nano makes the same noise) (LOUD!) Tera's Jumpscare Trivia * In FNAP1, Tera uses the same costume for three rooms. * In some rooms in FNAP1, Tera looks way to small compared to the size of the room, like in the Kitchen Hallway, for example. * In FNAPR and FNAP1, Tera never uses her angry look while inside rooms. * Tera, in FNAPR, while staring at the cameras in the Dining Room, has the same exact eyes as Pico and The Unnamed. * Tera does the exact same thing in FNaP:UCN as she does in FNaP1 and FNaPR, where she attempts to enter from the left door. She does however take a different route with the two games different maps. * In FNAPR, you don't need to check the cameras constantly to stand a chance against Tera. All you need to check is the left light from time to time. * In FNAP1, all you need to do is listen for footsteps. If you hear some, that means Tera is at the door. Although it would be best to check the left light just to make sure Tera made those sounds and not Nano. * In PR:TLE, Tera is usually not the biggest priority, though it's still important to check on her time to time. Checking only Office 1 the entire time isn't the best idea because if Tera isn't there, there's no way to know if Tera's heading to your office or not. * Tera's gender was heavily debated among fans, though since Tera is the same character as the Scratch character of the same name, she is now considered female. * Tera only makes footstep sounds in FNAP 1 when she arrives at your door. Although this is a good way to tell if Tera is at your door, Nano also makes the same sound, so you'll have to check both doors just to be safe. Gallery of Tera! (FNAP1) Screenshot_14.png|Tera with Pico and Nano on the Show Stage Screenshot_18.png|Tera's shadow in the Dining Room Screenshot_15.png|Tera in the Kitchen Hallway Screenshot_16.png|Tera in the Kitchen Screenshot_21.png|Tera in the Office Hallway Screenshot_20.png|Tera at the left door GIFMaker.org_C8BUj2.gif|Tera's Jumpscare (rises from below in-game) Tera's Costumes.svg|Tera's Costumes in Five Nights At Pico's 1 Gallery of Remastered Tera! (FNAPR) Screenshot_23.png|Tera with Pico and Nano on the Show Stage Screenshot_33.png|Tera in the Dining Room Screenshot_38.png|Tera in Dining Room (stare) Screenshot_34.png|Tera in the Kitchen Hallway Screenshot_35.png|Tera in the Kitchen Screenshot_36.png|Tera in the Office Hallway (far away) Screenshot_37.png|Tera in the Office Hallway (close) Screenshot_39.png|Tera in Left Door GIFMaker.org_hZq8jh.gif|Tera's Remastered Jumpscare Screenshot_657.png|Tera's Custom Night picture TeraSprites.svg|Tera's costumes in Five Nights At Pico's Remastered Gallery of Tera's Revenge! (PR:TLE) (still being worked on) Stage No Night Vision.png|Tera on the Stage with no Night Vision stage night vision.png|Tera on the stage with Night Vision auditorium no night.png|Tera (with Nano) in the Audiotorium (no night vision) tera auditorium nv.png|Tera in the Auditorium (Night Vision) tera north hall no vision.png|Tera in the North Hall (no Night Vision) birthday room 1 tera night vision..png|Tera in Birthday Room 1 (Night Vision) teralooking_at_me_wow_spooky_scary_skeletons.png|Tera staring at the player through the left doorway Tera jumpscare PR TLE.png|Tera's Jumpscare Tera Jumpscare Last Frame PR TLE.png|Tera's Jumpscare (last frame) Category:FNaP1 Category:Five Nights At Pico's